wildbandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro ( Legend of Spyro )
This Spyro is set in the Sierra Crash universe and it will be set in the Legend of Spyro series. History: Legend of Spyro Trilogy Spyro is born a purple dragon of prophacy to change the world to good and defeat the Dark Master. Before Spyro was born, his parents Adonis and Reha brought him to the dragon temple to be incubated for an unknown reason. Ignious then saw the Dark Armies comeing to the temple so Ignious sent Spyro to the Silver River to the Swamp where he will be raised by Flash and Nina with his foster brother Sparx. 11 years later,Spyro and Sparx were playing hide n seek while that that some Apes captured Sparx and were about to kill him, but Spyro furious use his flame attack at them and rescued Sparx. They then returned home where Flash and Nina tell Spyro that hes a dragon so he and Sparx set off to find what his place is. The duo then meet Ignious and find that Ignious lost the war and the temple is taken by the Apes. Spyro with Sparx and Ignious reclaims the Temple, tought fire by Ignious and Ignious tells Spyro to rescue the other elders, so he does and learns the lighting, ice and earth elements. Then they find Ignious captured by Cynder so he rescues him and goes to the convexity dimension and defeats Cynder who then reverts back to her real age and form. He then rescues Cynder, brings her to the Temple and 2 weeks later finds Cynder going away telling Spyro that shes too dangerous and as Spyro trys to get to her he collacpes and learns fire by the Chornicler and learns about a tree. Spyro then tells Ignious about this after defeated the Apes and Ignious tells Spyro to go get to the tree. Spyro does and gets captured by pirates but soon escapes with Cynder and Hunter. Spyro and Cynder then go to the Chonicler's place and learn about the Dark Master's past. Spyro then goes to the apes base and defeats Gaul who hurts Cynder and the lundar elightment and he turns to Dark Spyro and kills Gaul and he tries to go bac k to the lightment but Cynder stops him and he reverts back to his normal form. The moutain crumbles and Spyro, with Cynder and Sparx uses Time Fury to be in crystal for 3 years. They then get released by the Grublins and gets captured by them. They escape thinks to Hunter and Sparx and they go to Hunter's village and save it, then they go Warfang where they kill the Golem and reuited with the elders.With Ignious, they pass the Belt of Fire from the Burn Lands taking Ignious' live as a result. Spyro was sad that he died, but Cynder cheered him up and nuzzled him. After a few final fights they finnaly faced and defeated Malifor ( Dark Master ) and Spyro restored the world after. Spyro and Cynder are now in the Valley of Avalar where they made their home Dragon Shores II and Spyro & Cynder are now a couple while Ignious is the new Chonicler and Sparx & Hunter are heros at the Dragon World. Spyro and Cynder are relaxing at their new home at Valley of Avalar called Dragon Shores 2 for 2 weeks. 2 weeks later the Professor of the mole tribe who just lives a few miles away from Dragon Shores 2 meets and makes peace with Spyro and Cynder. Then Spyro use his earth element to create a road from the mole village to Dragon Shores and he calls it the Smoothing Road. He welcomes all species to his and Cynder's Shores and the Dragon Elders including Sparx and Hunter finnaly know that Spyro is alive and they take him and Cynder back to their home at the Dragon Temple, while Spyro keeps watch over Dragon Shores 2. Spyro who wants to know where his parents is asks terrador and they go to Dragon Shores world to find his mother and they did where she tells Spyro that she and his father left him at the Temple to be inkubuated and also because hes the savior of this world. Spyro accepts and finds his 3 brothers and 2 sisters where they go to the Temple to live in until their kids become adults.1 year later Spyro was reuited with his foster parents with Cynder and Sparx until Terrador asked Spyro to come to warfang for they are choosing new gurdians Spyro acepts and he Sparx and Cynder go to Warfang. Spyro meets the people who are trying to be a guardian and they are Stella, Ember, Flame, Candice and Tremor. They were doing some training with them until Ember was trying to get Spyro's love but fails when during an lunar eclipse Spyro and Cynder kissed and made themselves offaly mates then Ember falls in love with Flame and they become a couple. Category:characters Category:Spyro Fics